Sherlock Holmes et la gentillesse
by WritterofS
Summary: Sherlock Holmes se rend compte que même John le trouve incapable d'être gentil et il est déterminé à lui prouver le contraire


**Voici une nouvelle histoire que j'ai écrit vite fait en coup de vent. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires. Bonne lecture !**

 **Contexte : John et Sherlock interrogeaient une femme qui était d'une amabilité extrême pour les besoins d'une enquête ce que Sherlock n'arrivait pas à comprendre.**

« Je déteste cette femme » lança Sherlock d'un ton nonchalant en quittant la maison.

« Quoi ? Mais comment peux-tu dire ça ? c'est la gentillesse incarnée ! » répliqua son acolyte de toujours ?

« Oh voyons John. Tu ne peux pas être aussi naïf que ça. Une femme gentille comme elle ça n'existe pas. Elle cache forcément quelque chose de honteux. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es incapable de faire preuve de gentillesse que c'est aussi le cas pour les autres. »

Sherlock s'arrêta un moment et se mit à réfléchir à ce que venait de dire John. Il était un peu peiné d'entendre de la voix de son meilleur ami qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de gentil bien que ces préoccupations là ne l'avaient jamais assaillis auparavant néanmoins il savaient que au fond de lui-même que son instinct lui criait que cette femme. John appela un taxi et les deux hommes embarquèrent sans échanger un mot de plus.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au 221B Baker Street John alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil habitude alors que Sherlock se dirigeait vers sa chambre ce qui était anormal. D'ordinaire le détective s'affalait plutôt dans le canapé et se réfugiait dans son palais mentale pour tenter de résoudre l'affaire. Plusieurs heures passèrent sans que Sherlock ne réapparaisse. A l'heure du thé, John toqua à la porte du génie mais m'obtint aucune réponse.

« Sherlock ouvre moi enfin ! J'ai fais du thé ! Celui que tu préfères en plus ! » tenta le médecin sans succès.

De son côté Sherlock était adossé à la porte. Il réfléchissait non pas à l'affaire mais à l'attitude de John. Peut-être devrait-il arrêter d'être si cynique, peut-être devrait-il devenir gentil avec John mais aussi Molly et les autres… Sherlock se retrouvait confronté au plus grand dilemme de sa vie. Devait-il renier qui il était pour faire plaisir aux autres ? Il avait toujours cultivé son intelligence dans le but d'être respecté, admiré et aimé mais maintenant il commençait à se dire que mis à part son frère et ses parents personne n'aimait son arrogance et son côté effronté. John avait été époustouflé les premières fois où il s'était retrouvé confronté aux démonstrations de ses facultés de déductions mais tout avait changé à présent.

Sherlock décida de se lever pour mettre une tenue plus confortable et rejoindre le lit. Même s'il n'avait jamais été un grand dormeur il appréciait tout de même un bon lit bien douillet pour passer la nuit à réfléchir. Il ne s'endormit que 5h après s'être allongé. A son réveil Sherlock avait la nette impression qu'il devait être gentil le plus possible et que ce n'était que de cette manière qu'il allait enfin être aimé des autres.

« Bonjour John ! » lança t-il en sortant de sa chambre. « Comment vas-tu ce matin ? Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Je vais bien et j'ai bien dormi merci. » répondit-il interloqué.

« Tu as fais du thé ? »

« Non je dois aller au magasin acheter du sucre avant. »

« Ne bouge pas j'y vais ! » dit-il en se précipitant vers la porte.

« Mais Sherlock ! Tu es encore en pyjama ! » cria désespérément le médecin.

Sherlock n'entendit pas les cris de John. Il se dépêcha de prendre un taxi. Arrivé au magasin il mit 10 bonnes minutes avant de comprendre pourquoi tout le monde le dévisageait. Il mit 5 autres minutes avant de trouver le sucre puis il se dirigea vers les caisses automatique. Il comprit alors enfin pourquoi John rentrait parfois en pestant contre ces machines et son colocataire lui paru soudainement bien courageux de se rendre au magasin régulièrement pour faire leurs courses.

La gentillesse de Sherlock ne s'ébranla même pas lorsque après avoir déjeuné les deux compères s'étaient rendu au commissariat. Même le sergent Donovan eu le droit à un bonjour et un grand sourire lorsqu'elle traita une fois encore Sherlock de taré. John sentait que quelques chose ne tournait pas rond. Sherlock était inhabituellement aimable avec tout le monde comme si il avait été victime d'hypnose. Cette pensée quitta vite son esprit parce qu'il ne quittait Sherlock que lorsqu'il était à l'appartement et il était impossible que quelqu'un y soit entré par effraction.

La personne la plus heureuse face au changement d'habitude de Sherlock s'était bien Molly. Habituellement c'est elle qui apportait un café au détective mais cette fois-ci c'est lui qui lui en offrit un. Elle était aux anges. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir. John en revanche se tenait sur la réserve. Il sentait la jalousie montait en lui sans comprendre exactement pourquoi il avait mal au coeur en voyant Sherlock se comporter comme un gentleman avec la femme qui l'aimait depuis leur rencontre.

Comme la veille le retour au 221B Baker Street se fit dans un silence absolu mais cette fois John ne laissa pas son ami sombrer dans le mutisme. Il voulait une explication et il allait l'obtenir.

« Sherlock explique moi à quoi tu as joué toute la journée. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles John. »

« Tu n'étais pas toi même aujourd'hui. » lança le docteur.

« Tu as raison » avoua Sherlock. « Mais aujourd'hui tout le monde a aimé qui j'étais. Je n'ai fais que devenir la personne que vous vouliez que je sois. »

« Et bien moi je n'ai pas aimé qui tu étais. »

« Je t'en pris John ne me ment pas. Tu était heureux que j'aille au magasin ce matin et que je te tiennent la porte du taxi. »

« C'est vrai que j'ai apprécié ça mais ce n'était pas toi Sherlock. c'est le vrai toi que j'aime. »

« Le vrai moi ? Soi un peu sérieux personne n'aime le vrai moi. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Mycroft et mes parents n'ont toujours attendu de moi que l'excellence. Peu leur importait si je voulais faire de la musique ou apprendre à peindre. »

« Tu sais peindre ? »

« Quand aux autres élèves » continua le détective comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu « ils n'ont jamais supporté que j'étais supérieur à eux intellectuellement parlant. »

« Mais Sherlock tu es adulte à présent. »

« Hier tu m'as dis que j'étais incapable 'de faire preuve de gentillesse'. Je t'ai prouvé aujourd'hui que tu avais tord. »

« Moi je préfère le Sherlock parfois cruel qui est sur de lui. Je n'aime pas quand tu joue un rôle comme tu le fais parfois pour les enquêtes. C'est le vrai toi que j'aime même si c'est pas toujours facile de te supporter. »

« Que tu aimes ? Ce que tu dis sonne terriblement gay, ça pourrait faire jaser. »

« Peut-être que les gens auraient des raisons de jaser. » confessa le docteur. « Quand je t'ai vu être si gentil avec Molly alors que je sais très bien qu'elle est amoureuse de toi mon sang n'a fais qu'un tour. J'avais envie de quitter la pièce mais je voulais pas non plus vous laisser seul ensemble. J'ai été terriblement jaloux. »

Durant toute la déclaration de John Sherlock l'avait scruté du regard pour déceler le moindre signe qui montrait qu'il mentait et que tout ceci n'était qu'une ruse pour le faire souffrir mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : John ne lui mentait pas et surtout John n'avait aucune envie de lui faire du mal. Il décida alors de s'approcher de John de plus en plus près même si il pouvait sentir le malaise éprouvé par le médecin. Il posa sa main droite sur sa joue et approcha lentement ses lèves pour les coller sur les siennes.

« Je ne suis pas un cadeau John. Je suis capricieux, je joue du violon à 3h du main et je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler quelqu'un de gentil mais j'essayerais d'être celui que tu veux que je sois. »

« Non surtout ne change pas Sherlock. Je t'aime comme tu es alors reste toi même. Tes défauts sont aussi les raisons qui font que j'éprouve des sentiments pour toi et je ne veux pas te faire devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Je t'en pris reste Sherlock Holmes. »

Aucun mot ne fut ajouté par le détective mais John comprit au baiser qu'il lui offrit que Sherlock se sentait aimé comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant et que leur histoire ne faisait que commencer.


End file.
